1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus for an optical device in a photographic printer and, more particularly, to a driving apparatus which is arranged to guide and drive such an optical device between an on-optical-axis position and an off-optical-axis position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographic printer for printing an image on photographic paper is arranged to print an image from a negative film onto the photographic paper by means of optical means such as a lens.
Prior to printing of an image from the negative film, there is a case where the amount of exposure is determined by focusing the image on an imaging device such as a CCD and measuring the density of the negative film. In this operation, a reflection mirror is inserted into the optical axis to reflect image light toward the CCD.
Accordingly, in order to carry out efficient printing operation, it is indispensable to accurately and rapidly insert the reflection mirror into the optical axis. If a clutch or a brake is used in a drive system for driving the reflection mirror, rapid and accurate positioning is enabled. However, the structure becomes complicated and inexpensive.